


Waiting

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Free Verse, Loss, Pain, Post-Canon, Sorrow, poem, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waits for her love to return...but he never will come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

I shall always wait for you

I shall stand on the balcony, my gaze to the east

I shall always wait for you

Even when the sun rises in the east and sets in the west

Even when the oceans dry up

Even when the mountains have turned to dust

I will never stop waiting for you

 —

Moons wax and crescent as times passes

My gaze never wavers from the east

Waiting … ever waiting

Waiting for you to come home to me

Waiting to see the banner of our house

Waiting to see you on your horse with your grandfather’s crown upon your head

Still waiting … ever praying

 —

Summer comes and goes

Snow starts to fall, but I never waver

I dream of you

A dream that brings me much sorrow

But I keep waiting

I keep hoping

Waiting for you to come back to me

 —

At last, I see the banner of our house

Hope makes me live again

But … it is not you who carries it

You are not on your horse with your grandfather’s crown upon your head

You are not there

 —

**_I am sorry, m’lady_ **

 —

All life flows out of my body

My hopes die a swift and agonizing death

But I will still wait for you, my dear, _amrâlimê_

 —

**_I will wait for you in our next life…._ **

**_I will always wait for you_ **


End file.
